There are better ways of getting my attention
by Mistress Serethiel
Summary: Magnus/Alec. Alec can't seem to find enough courage to visit Magnus uninvited. Pointless fluff, no real place in the Mortal Instruments timeline.


Alec lay uncomfortably on his bed, idly playing with his stele. His parents had returned to Idris taking Max and Isabelle with them, leaving him virtually on his own. Jace was hardly ever around, chasing after Clary with every waking moment. At one time, he had loved the absolute silence of the Institute, but now it seemed stifling, trapping him with an unnatural lethargy. Alec's thought wandered, and as they so often did, landed on Magnus. Magnus…

Alec rolled over burying his face in his pillow, his cheeks burning vividly. There was just something about Magnus that captivated him, making him forget everything. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed because of the blue haired warlock, but he wouldn't take it back for the world. Alec would love nothing more than to just turn up at Magnus's flat and stay there forever, damning the consequences, instead of the fleeting visits that was all they ever seemed to achieve. Alec wondered if Magnus was at home now, whether he could go and visit, then shook his head, dispelling the thought. There was no way that he could just walk over to the warlock's flat unannounced. It would just be awkward…no matter how much he wanted to.

Sighing in frustration Alec stood up, grabbing his coat and making his way outside. The heavy doors of the Institute shut behind him and he immediately regretted his split second decision, wishing that he had just stayed in his room. Angry at his own cowardice, he stalked along the busy streets, unsure as to where he was actually going. All too soon, he found himself outside a familiar flat, but could not bring himself to knock. He stood motionless for a moment, and then stormed away, cursing himself, tears pricking his eyes.

Halfway down the street, a large poster taped to a tree caught his attention. It was covered in bright blue glitter and Alec immediately knew who had written it. In neon violet letters it urged people to look out for a small striped kitten, name Chairman Meow. Alec smiled, now he knew what he could do for Magnus.

*************

Several hours later, Alec knocked happily on the door to Magnus's flat, ducking under the eaves in a futile attempt to escape from the rain. It took a while for the door to open, and when it did, Alec was shocked by how tired Magnus looked, with bags under his eyes, and his hair its natural colour. For once, he actually missed the blue glitter, hoping that its reappearance would somehow bring the old, happy warlock back.

"Alec?" he asked softly, "What's up? I'm really not in the best frame of mind right now."

Alec only grinned, unzipping his jacket a little to expose the head of a very wet kitten.

"Look who I found," replied the Shadow hunter triumphantly as a slow smile stretched across Magnus's face.

"Chairman Meow!" he exclaimed, grabbing the small cat and rubbing it against his cheek, "Where the hell did you find him, Alec? You're soaked! Get in here right now,"

Magnus took Alec's arm, leading the shivering teen up to his warm living room. He pushed him gently onto a couch, before wrapping a towel around Alec's small shoulders. Chairman Meow was placed in front of the fire with some milk as Magnus slipped into place beside Alec.

"So, where did you find him?" the warlock asked gently, wrapping his arm around Alec, "I've looked everywhere,"

Alec shrugged, as best he could with Magnus draped across him, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"He was just outside the Institute. I didn't want to leave him out alone, since he's so small."

"He's not small!" Magnus protested, and then looked at Alec closely. "There's no way you got so wet, coming straight here from the Institute."

Alec blushed again, stuttering excuses, but Magnus's lips on his stopped him.

"You've been out all day looking, haven't you?" he accused. "You're freezing Alec."

In one swift movement, Magnus picked Alec up, carrying him across the apartment. He pushed the Shadow hunter into the bathroom, fixing him with a steely glare,

"Shower, now," he growled, closing the door and stalking off.

Shivering violently now, Alec stripped out of his wet clothes and jumped into the hot shower. The warm water soothed his cold body and he stood under the spray for as long as he dared. Eventually he emerged, and from a dry set of clothes in the place of his old ones. Alec blushed, mortified as he realised Magnus must have brought them in whilst he was still in the shower. He slipped them on, almost drowning in the warlock's t-shirt, and made his way quietly into the living room.

He had barely taken three steps before Magnus scooped him up again, this time with a blanket and laid him on the couch, curling up beside him.

"Silly, silly Shadow hunter," Magnus mumbled, holding Alec close, "You could have made yourself sick,"

Alec decided that now was not the best time to bring up the dull ache beginning in his head.

"Seriously, Magnus, I'm fine," he protested but the warlock wasn't about to give up.

"Why did you wait in the rain for so long? Were you trying to get sick? Cause there are others ways of getting my attention, Alec,"

Alec blushed again, until he was sure Magnus could feel the heat radiating from his face.

"I-I-I didn't want to disturb you," he admitted finally, keeping his head buried in Magnus's chest. "I thought if I could find Chairman Meow, then I'd have a reason for coming over and…"

Magnus's lips pressed against his own once again cut off Alec. He relaxed willingly, but after a while had to draw away for breath. Magnus stood up and walked across the room, causing Alec to sit up quickly, far too quickly, he realised as his head began to spin, thinking he had done something wrong. Magnus was searching desperately for something, throwing things across the room in frustration.

"Magnus, what are you doing?"

"Ah ha!" Magnus laughed triumphantly, brandishing a small piece of metal, "Found it,"

"Found what?" asked Alec, repositioning himself as Magnus sat down beside him again.

"A key,"

Magnus pushed the small key into Alec's palm, curling his fingers over it.

"So now you can come over, whenever," he explained to the shocked Shadow hunter.

"Magnus, I-I-I can't," Alec stuttered, "I can't accept this,"

"Yes you can," murmured Magnus then placed his hand on Alec's forehead, "Though you're not going to be leaving for a while. I told you that you'd get sick!"


End file.
